Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies related to media playlists. For example, in recent years, services have offered users the ability to distribute and share their playlists, access media associated with shared playlists, etc. Nonetheless, developers must continue to differentiate their services and technologies to stay competitive. One approach is to develop new and/or easier ways of creating, modifying, and distributing playlists along with media items associated with those playlists.